


Touching

by phantisma



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-13 10:24:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantisma/pseuds/phantisma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen wants Jared to touch him.  Jared does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touching

The interview hasn’t even started and Jared’s already got Jensen in a state. He hasn’t touched him, has pointedly _not_ touched him. He left the set first, came to the table set up for them still dressed in Sam’s clothes, rearranged the seats so that Jensen’s is just about touching his. He’s pouring water when Jensen shows up, waving at the half-familiar faces behind the cameras. Jensen was so much more comfortable with the publicity stuff than Jared ever would be.

Jensen’s looking at him strangely, but Jared ignores it…in fact, ignores him, concentrating his best smile on the pretty young woman with the microphone. He can’t even remember who these people are or what they’re supposed to be talking about, other than the standard show stuff. But the season’s half done and he’s so completely got other ideas about what they should be doing.

There’s the usual round of questions about the show, about the characters…who’s more like their character. Jensen says something about Jared not being as emo as Sam and puts his hand down on Jared’s arm.

Jared looks at him until he moves it, and he can see the “What the fuck?” look in Jensen’s eyes. The interview’s nearly over and Jared still hasn’t touched him. 

Then he does. It’s casual and under the table and there’s so little body movement no one’s going to notice, but he sets his hand on Jensen’s knee. Jensen goes a little still, trying to answer the woman’s question as Jared leans casually over to whisper something in his ear. It’s a game they’ve played a hundred times before, but never like this. 

“You like it when I touch you?” Jared asks in a whispered growl, his fingers playing along the seam of Jensen’s jeans. “Are they watching?” He can feel the heat from Jensen’s face, _feel_ the nervous smile as Jensen nods and Jared’s hand moves up a few inches. A few more and everyone will know exactly where Jared Padalecki’s hand is, and have plenty of good ideas why.

“Answer the woman’s question, Jen…”

Jared sits back, his hand sliding down and off and Jensen stammers out an answer, glaring at Jared as he stretches his long legs under the table. Jared’s cell rings and he digs it out of his pocket with a grin and signals Jensen to go on, while he gets up for a minute to take the call. When he comes back, Jared does the leaning over thing again, and this time his hand lands square on Jensen’s abs, pressing lightly in plain view of the cameras and everyone in a ten foot radius. 

“I want you tight little ass tonight Jen…gonna make you squeal.” Just south of his thumb he could _feel_ Jensen’s response and grinned against his ear. “Gonna make you so hard you’ll come with your cock dangling in the air.” Jared finishes with the tiniest flick of the tip of his tongue, up under Jensen’s ear, and slowly sits back. 

He smiles for the cameras and waves the cell phone. “That was Jeff, he sends his love,” he said with a smirk, finishing with his eyes on Jensen’s. He’d never seen such an interesting shade of red on his costar’s face in front of cameras.

He was the first one to leave the table, after shaking hands and signing a couple of autographs, then he headed back to his trailer to get changed. “What the fuck was that?” Jensen asked as he caught up.

Jared beamed from the door of his trailer. “You wanted a touch. I gave you two. Go get changed. I was serious. I have plans for you tonight.”


End file.
